En mis palabras
by ManaKarin
Summary: Karin y Sasuke se conocen... ¿Qué hacer cuando alguien te gusta? Viene algo de Spoiler del capítulo 115, pero todo narrado desde la perspectiva de Karin.


Hoy doy gracias a la vida por que después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a sonreír, después de tanto tiempo me atrevo a mirar a una persona de otra forma. No me conoces y no te conozco, pero por esa razón pondré todo de mi parte para que te fijes en mí. ¡Oh! Sasuke ¿Cómo olvidar este el primer día en que te vi?

Hacía menos de un par de meses que Orochimaru-sama me había dejado al mando de la guarida del sur, iniciaba un experimento con un tipo de espantosa presencia y mal carácter; vaya antes de que aparecieras en mi vida, las investigaciones que hago eran lo único que me mantenían contenta, pero llegaste a cambiar mi panorama.

Se me hizo saber que algunos presos de una guarida pequeña, pero cercana a la que custodio, habían escapado y se requería su inmediata captura, los detalles de la misión se me dieron un pedazo de papel donde leí tu nombre, nombre que resonaba mucho entre los subordinados de Orochimaru-sama.

Llegaba al lugar donde nos viéramos por primera vez, un enorme bosque solos tu y yo, o al menos eso me hubiera gustado. Te vi ahí parado, me pareciste un presumido, no volteabas a verme.

- Orochimaru-sama me envió aquí para ayudarte Uchiha Sasuke – dije tratándote como cualquier otra persona a pesar de haber oído tantas veces tu nombre y tus hazañas, me eras indiferente; lo admito, al principio para mis ojos, eras uno más del montón, que tonta fui.

- Hace dos horas, 118 sujetos de pruebas se escaparon del escondite – dijiste sin si quiera preguntar mi nombre – A juzgar por el tiempo, aún deben estar en este bosque.

- Tengo entendido que esta orden es para capturarlos vivos o muertos – traté de llamar tu atención, no por que comenzara a sentir nada como lo de ahora, si no que me molestaba que desde mi llegada aún me dieras la espalda.

- Si – contestase pero aún así, permaneciste inmóvil.

- Bueno entonces, vamos a comenzar – me rendí al final, pero antes de cerrar mis ojos para hacer mi tarea, volviste tu vista hacia mí y brevemente pude ver tus ojos negros que me miraban asombrado. Quise ignorar eso último y comencé con el rastreo; justo como lo dijiste, aún estaban en el bosque - ¡Los encontré!

No sabías nada de mi habilidad pero aún así la notaste y supe de tu sorpresa pues ahora no eran tus ojos los que me lo decían, si no tu rostro.

- Voy a comenzar con los que se esconden más cerca nuestro – dije orgullosa de dejar esa mueca en tu cara y di la ubicación de los presos ya motivada.

A pesar de tu asombro, no dudaste ni un segundo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, te lanzaste en su búsqueda, dejándome a mí como una simple espectadora.

- ¡Que rápido! – tu también lograste sorprenderme con tu velocidad y agilidad, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue tu piedad con los fugitivos.

- ¿Puedes seguir el ritmo? – me preguntaste volteando levemente tu cara a donde yo estaba, al fin comenzabas a tomarme en cuenta.

- Es mi deber – contesté tartamudeando por mi sorpresa.

- Karin, conviértete en mis ojos – me pediste. Vaya, ya sabías mi nombre.

- ¡N… No me des órdenes! – me enfadé por tu insolencia, pero al final por esa razón me encontraba ahí, para ayudarte y fue lo que hice. Tras darte la información una vez más saliste enseguida, pero esta vez fui tras tuyo.

- ¿Cuántos? – cuestionaste ya después de un rato de haber capturado a la mayoría. Ambos nos encontrábamos de espaldas, vigilábamos nuestros alrededores.

- Este es el 84 – respondí, pero no pude contener más mi curiosidad y tuve que hacer esa pregunta – Sasuke ¿Por qué no los matas? – En silencio esperé tu respuesta, no tenía ni idea de lo que estabas por contestarme – Eres tan indulgente.

Ambos nos miramos de reojo y aunque pensé ignorarías mi pregunta por tu actitud previa, me respondiste de buena manera.

- Solo hay un hombre que deseo matar – te oí decir.

- ¿Q… qué? - no podía creerlo – El chakra… de éste sujeto – apenas me estaba dando cuenta que… - ¡Este tipo… es genial! - … que tu eras especial, eras aquel que buscaba, aquel con el que quería estar.

Esas palabras por alguna razón, se incrustaron en mi corazón, era como si con ellas me describieras todo lo que eres, todo lo que quiero. Vaya palabras que elegí ¿No crees Sasuke?

- ¡Karin! – te oí llamarme sacándome de mi pensamiento, me advertías del peligro cercano.

Nuevamente regresaste a tu trabajo, dejando inconscientes a los presos, pero en mi distracción de admirarte, uno de ellos me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí de uno de los árboles más altos del bosque. Abajo uno de ellos me esperaba con un cuchillo, pero pronunciaste mi nombre, noté preocupación en tu voz, o tal vez eso oí por ser lo que quería, y me tomaste entre tus brazos. Aún en contra de tu voluntad, desenfundaste tu espada y mataste a aquel que me amenazaba con un elegante movimiento, mientras caíamos de pie uno junto al otro.

A pesar de que fueron breves momentos, me sentí tan segura en tus brazos, ya no me sentía sola, ahora estabas tú y me habías protegido.

Miré caer muerto al tipo y aún aferrándome a tu cuerpo y desconcertada por tu acción después de aquella respuesta, tuve que preguntar.

- ¿Tu hiciste eso… por mi? – estaba incrédula y a la vez halagada, solo te miré buscando respuesta.

- Si te perdiera, capturar a los fugitivos sería mucho más difícil – contestaste seriamente. Vaya tonta, creo que era obvio, pero quería pensar en otras cosas, como en que no rechazaste aquel abrazo y mejor aún, fuiste tú quien lo comenzó.

- ¡Lo sé! – dije enfadada conmigo misma por aquella estúpida pregunta, me solté de ti y desvié mi mirada.

A tan solo unos segundos de aquella escena, perdiste tu mirada entra las ramas, pero yo, yo quería seguir mirándote admirarte, contemplar ese rostro de pocas expresiones que guardan los misterios de lo que crees y sientes. En ese momento… yo… Sasuke… Sasuke… yo…

Nuestra tarea había concluido ¡Oh! como me hubiera gustado que no acabara para quedarme a tu lado. Pero vamos, desde muy joven aprendí que los deseos no se cumplen con tan solo pedirlos, sabía que debía luchar por llamar tu atención, lograr que un día me mires a los ojos y en ese momento… yo…

Al término de la tarea, tú y yo nos dirigimos donde Orochimaru-sama para dar informe de la misión concluida exitosamente. Íbamos juntos de un árbol a otro, no podía evitar mirarte y de no ser que esos saltos requerían de mi atención, jamás habría apartado la vista de tu ser.

- Bien hecho – dio como cumplido nuestro dirigente que sonreía al escuchar las noticias – No imaginaba menos.

El lugar quedó en silencio, pero ya no había nada que yo debiera hacer en ese lugar, debía regresar a mi puesto y esperaba con ansias mi retorno a tu lado, tenía la esperanza de que Orochimaru-sama, al ver el buen trabajo, quisiera que estuviéramos juntos como un equipo.

- Karin ¿Cómo va el experimento? – Me cuestionó el hombre de piel pálida – Me hablaste de un avance.

- Así es – contesté dirigiendo la mirada a él, ya que mis ojos solo tenían un dueño – Estoy segura que los resultados finales estarán listos para dentro de una semana.

- Bien, estaré esperándolos – sonrió gustoso por la noticia.

Mi retorno a la guarida era incuestionable, mis esperanzas de formar un equipo a tu lado se vieron rotas para el final de la conversación, cuando Orochimaru-sama te encomendó una nueva misión lejos de mi lado.

A mi salida del salón, parándome en el umbral de la puerta, miré hacia atrás y te visualicé una vez más.

- ¡Buscaré volverte a ver! – pensé decidida y comencé mi marcha.


End file.
